A printing system is used, in which print instruction data is transmitted from a terminal to a server which is accessible from multiple printers, according to data selection from an output printer, print data is transmitted to the printer from the server, and print output is performed via the printer. In the above-mentioned printing system, it is possible to perform printing without specifying a printer that performs print output in advance.
Related techniques are disclosed in, for instance, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 2009-223671, 2013-029955, 2015-053072, 2009-205266, and 2013-105417.